Rutilus Maculosus Lupus
Rutilus Macolosus Lupus''' (赤い狼, Latin for Red-Spotted Wolf, Japanese for "Red Wolf") is an old and uncommonly powerful A-Class Daemon, born from the anguish of an abandoned and mistreated dog. He dates back 326 years. In the late sixteenth century. About year 1684 to be exact. Rutilus main form is a twisted version of that very same dog that gave him life. And its sorrow and anguish has fed Rutilus with a dire hatred for Humanity. As well as his love for dogs.'' Its unknown what Rutilus actually wants. Though he has stated that he somehow wants to better the life of as many dogs as possible: It is unclear what his views on humanity is, though it is obvious that the has no love for them, with the possible exception of people who work at kennels and these people will somehow always find themselves somewhat protected by him, not for their sake. But for the dogs who depend on them for survival. Its known that he's a subordinate of the notorious Dorothy Furlan da Liberi - Though to this date, its unknown what their relationship is. But whatever it is. He'd gladly die for her. Such is the extent of his lojality. Appearance 'Wolf Form' Th e beast in front of you resemble a large dog, maroon spots and markings are visibly on the creatures back, head and tail. His fur is black like ebony. The red patterns and his gleaming maroon eyes the only thing that betrays him as something supernatural. His tail, thick and bushy like that of a fox is noticeably maroon at the tip. His paws are red as well, though noticeably lighter in color than the other colored body parts. Also, his head is marked by a single red-crescent in which the ends point down to his muzzle. Fangs bared in a sly grin. 'Human Form' The man seems to wear red slacks that reach all the way down to his bare feet. He wears nothing on his upper body. Leaving a muscular body exposed. Along with some strange maroon tattoos that start at his right chest, before then extending down his arm before finally ending at his upper wrist, his hair is as wild as his body, and is colored a black. He is commonly considered to be quite handsome, no doubt for the reason of possibly enticing others to trust him. His lips are most commonly split in a cheeky grin. {C Though, at times, his face softens noticeably. This is most evident when he is with dogs, his own or those of others. And just now and then, he can be seen smiling sincerely. Though the smile is quick to fade if he detects the presence of a stranger, though, if he fails to detect you he continues with it, and if one doesn't make any sounds. One can after a while perhaps hear his laughter. And it has happened that he has accepted the presence of fellow dog-lovers, sometimes even going as far as to talk to them friendly. Personality At the first glance, Rutilus appears laid-back, carefree and sometimes even friendly, this can however change at alarming rates and e's known to be rather brutal in battle, and while not outright sadistic he does seem to attain some sort of fulfillment on seeing the corpse of a slaughtered foe; these qualities have become much less seen as of late though. Albeit he is slow to anger, when he does get angry the results have been described as gruesome. Despite these things, Rutilus is seen as having a certain code. He doesn't kill any more than he needs to and he is known to keep his promises to the letter. Making him one of the few Diabolus whom never lie nor cheat his way to a contract. This in turn has earned him quite the amount of corrupted souls, as to him a trade should be fair no matter how satisfying twisting the truth may be. Rutilus is known to take particular delight in attaining the souls of young children; Often showing up in their dreams, inspiring them to commit horrible atrocities. Filling their young minds with promises of power, and pictures of deadful scenes. Methodically destroying them emotionally and gradually turning them into ravenous socio paths as they grow up. During their upbringing. Rutilus will commonly protect them from harm and save their lives if its needed, all to protect his future prey. He continues like this till they've reached a point of no return before then usually to arrange for a quick death. Boosting him immensely in power. Rutilus is noted for his sarcastic comments, and sometimes amusing allegations to the form that he is using at the moment. Rutilus has been noted by several of his fellows Diabolus that he loves dogs, as he is been seen stealing food for them, as well as cuddling them and treating them as though they were his own kin. As such, Rutilus also commonly have a pack of Barges whom he is trained for a variety of purposes, including luring soon-to-be victims closer to him, and most commonly. Work as guards for a person or object that he wishes to protect. This love also extends to people who love dogs just as much as he does - And he is been ridiculed by fellow Diabolus for being a "softie" as he can choose to spare, yes even potentially saving the life of someone who have displayed a great love and care for dogs. The one whom most commonly makes fun of this trait would be Flame Patulous - Rutilus' partner in battle and another member of Dorothy's Army. Rutilus is also likely the most friendly of the Diabolus. He has been known to (Despite always working towards his own interest) actually befriend people he works with: Though this is very rare and if he does this, he accepts them into his "Pack". When Rutilus enters combat he is usually lazy in his movements at first, though if pressed seriously his lips reveal a psychotic grin, the thrill of battle easily bringing him to the irk of madness. And he has been known for brutally finishing his opponents. *'Intorqueo '(Latin for Twisted) This is an ability that allows Rutilus to warp dogs into a twisted visage of themselves, these dogs, named Barghest are horrible parodies of their former selves and Rutilus is able to command them as he pleases, and all Barghests he creates are concidered to be perfect ones, making him highly useful in the work of populating the army of his mistress. Synopsis *﻿Fair Trade - (The story about Chris Splinter) *Just this once.. - (Meant to show an alternate side to Rutilus' personality) *Mistress and the Hound (Rutilus, along Boolg and Flamen fights Ryuichi and Michael) ''History'' Escape from Hell How Rutilus mannaged to escape hell is unknown to this day, but it is presumed that it was in the same manner that Dorothy Furlan da Liberi did so. After settling in the human world, he's known to appear somewhere in Britain; He took the shape of a huge black dog, which later became known in the local legends as.. Black Shuck "For centuries, inhabitants of England have told tales of a large black dog with malevolent flaming eyes that are red or alternatively green. They are described as being 'like saucers'. According to reports, the beast varies in size and stature from that of simply a large dog to being the size of a horse." It is said that his appearance bodes ill to the beholder, although not always. More often than not, stories tell of Black Shuck terrifying his victims, but leaving them alone to continue living normal lives; in some cases it has supposedly happened before close relatives to the observer die or become ill. In other tales he's regarded to be relatively benign and said to accompany women on their way home in the role of protector rather than a portent of ill omen." Rutilus got a lot of fame from the local townspeople, and the legend soon became well known among tourists. Despite Rutilus only being in England for about a century. He humorously accepted the name, and sometimes denotes himself as it. Also, taking the shape of the Black Shuck seems to still be a hobby of his, its unknown why he does so. But perhaps he simply appreciates the attention. Time in Japan When he came to Japan. Rutilus was still somewhat weak in comparison to most Daemon-Class Diabolus. Thus, he chose five children whom he began to nurture slowly. Trough dreams and visions; He inspired them to commit mischief, and later criminality. When they were fully ripe, he offered them one of several services in exchange for their souls. His plan succeeded, and by gaining the souls of these five he grew tremendously in power. Sometime later, he began to spy on some of the high schools. In search of someone whom would be susceptible to his advances. He found this in the form of the young Christ Splinter, a transfer student from the united states; read the full story in Fair Trade. Human World Cover Rutilus is currently living in the Human World under the alias of John von Lupe. He is currently masquerading as a student in College to prey on the grand amounts of young people therein. Working his best to influence his classmates to corruption. And later, wicked deals. {C John van Lupe works part time in a CD-Store, as well as being rumored to visit kennels and the likes very often, noted as to possess a great love for dogs. {C He is also noted for his excellent study record, and he seems to get A on most tests. Something which besides his good looks have earned him an almost idol-like position among his classmates, though originally believed to be from a wealthy family John was later revealed simply to live in a normal apartment. {C Rutilus primary source of power in College are from, as one can imagine, the souls of those men and women who strive for love; For men, he is able to alter their appearance to suit their own wishes, like he once did with Chris Splinter. For women, he is not able to do anything directly to them. Though he commonly promises them a boyfriend, only to (In the guise of John van Lupe) profess his affections for them the next day. Getting himself some fun by extension: {C This also holds true to homosexual men, he is more than willing to play along with their game of romance since he gets a deal in order. These "relationships" have served to fuel the hopeless fantasies of his maid Boolg, albeit Rutilus himself is completely oblivious to the feelings of the demonic transvestite.﻿ Equipment Though not using weapons in battle. He's been known to create odd inventions whom serve to give him a needed edge strategy-wise. All of these items are infused with his Spiritual Energy, and thus, they serve to corrupt healing to grotesque levels. The only known items for now are as follows; Rutilus Telum (深紅の添え木, Latin for Red Dart, Japanese for Crimson Splinter) Is the name given to thin metal objects that Rutilus infuses with his Spiritual Power. They work both as an original form of Senbons, and if thrown with great presicion can hit pressure points which gradually disables the opponent and in addition to this, they emit a special spiritual frequency that allows Rutilus to trace them from wherever they may be. Enabling him to, once he's successfully attached them to his opponent keep track of their movement, even if they are invisible, or have used illusions to attempt to deceive him. In addition to these useful traits it has one more major fact. He can attune his Cruor Bovis technique to them in order to make the bullets chase his opponent like homing missiles. Powers & Abilities The man directs the back of his hand against you, as his nails extend into five blood-red dagger like shapes. His nails on the other hand quickly following that example. His handsome face splitting in a vile psychotic grin, as he hunches forwards somewhat, before releasing from his human throat a howl reminiscent of a pack of wild wolves. Great Spiritual Power; 'Due to his age and his way of attaining corrupted souls Rutilus boasts a great amount of spiritual power; which has been noted to be greater than that of the average Captain-Level Shinigami, as well as a good deal greater than what is commonly associated with a Daemon, this allows him to fight on par with generally more powerful opponents for varying amounts of time. *'Puniceus Orbis Internecio (カタストロフィーの球, Latin for Red Orb Destruction, Japanese for Ball of Catastrophe) ''Is Rutilus' most powerful attack, instead of activating Susciatio, he may choose to use this ability instead. If he does, the tattoos on his right arm will glow with a blood-red nimbus as he quickly shapes his remaining spiritual energy into a large ball of Spiritual Force, before then firing it at his intended target; the resulting blast wave is so immense that right after firing Rutilus must quickly dart out of the area to avoid suffering heavy collateral damage; He only uses this on opponents who he fears will be able to defeat him if he enters Susciatio. He is able to use this in his Susciatio form as well. Though that completely burns away his supernatural abilities for two months. Albeit increasing the techniques power immensely. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Rutilus is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. Equally lethal using punches and kicks, his fighting technique revolves around using Sanguis Ungues for the sake of a strengthened offense, as well as periodically overwhelming his opponents with sudden bursts of tremendous speed. *'Sanguis Ungues' (血まみれの獣かぎつめ, Latin for Bloody Claws, Japanese for Blood-Beast Claw) this extends the nails of his human form into long blood-red claws that are coated in his Spiritual Energy. These provide horrid lacerations on an opponent if they hit, as well as complicate healing in such a manner that it corrupts it. Putrefying the wound quickly if a healing spell is attempted. Though natural regeneration seems to work perfectly. Rutilus can extend the claws a bit more in order for them to be able to block the attacks of opponents if necessary. Immense Speed: 'Rutilus possesses an enormous amount of innate speed, he is secure enough to dub himself the "fastest Daemon in existence" a feat which while yet to actually be proven seems believable enough. In fact, he's indeed so fast that he's known to create speed clones passively which automatically follows his attack pattern - these clones are usually one or two, but if he makes very quick bursts he's known to reach an additional clone. The way this works is that every attack he does is effectively doubled, tripled or even quadrupled - he can also direct these clones to strike areas different from his original target, or even make them attack completely different opponents altogether - unlike normal clones each of the attacks have the same attack power as Rutilus which makes this incredibly dangerous; even more impressive is the fact that Rutilus is known to completely slip past any form of spiritual awareness whatsoever while moving at these speeds - by his own claim, Rutilus maximum speed while in his base state is roughly 40% of the speed of lightning (roughly 56.000 mph). For the reason of conserving his musculature and avoid doing great damage to his sorroundings he usually sticks with quarter of that speed, which is roughly 14.000 mph - which proves enough to easily handle most situations; Rutilus' speed also extends to his agility as well and he's easily fit to avoid even the most fastest of attacks and techniques; and even leave a afterimage to take his place and ambush his unsuspecting opponent in an instant, seemingly without them being capable of detecting the transference -- this combined with his inhuman reflexes means that Rutilus has no problems whatsoever dodging attacks even at point-blank range most of the time. '''Great Strength; ''Rutilus' speed is not the only thing that he possesses that is above the average of other Daemons, his strength although much less prominent is certainly impressive and he is been known to inflict crushing blows on his opponents in battle, often breaking bones simply by punches or kicks and coupled with his speed and Hand-To-Hand Combat mastery, it makes him a very dangerous close-combat fighter: In his battle against Michael he was able to break several of the ribs of the large man with a single kick; in the likely case that his strength proves insufficient to bring down a particularily tough adversary; he can quickly turn the tables by using his tremendous speed to charge in and greatly increase the momentum of his attacks, and by that, drastically increase its destructive force and power by a great amount. *'Palmarum Agrestium '(獣手の平, Latin for Wild Palm, Japanese for Palm of the Beast) Rutilus utilizes this by thrusting his palm flat into the opponents chest; a punch attack employed by Rutilus against powerful opponents its power is comparable to that of the well-known Ikkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone") this technique besides his great speed, and varied techniques. Makes Rutilus a good example why Diabolus are regarded as dangerous as they are. Enhanced Durability''; ''Rutilus is not as durable as many other powerful Diabolus and is forced to rely on his speed to defend himself, as his skin is barely durable enough to withstand attacks from below Lieutenant-Level opponents and it is vastly inferior to the near-impervious Dorothy Furlan da Liberi. His inferior durability is an after-effect of concentrating so much on Speed and to a lesser degree physical strength. Advanced Shapeshifter''; ''Rutilus is a very experienced shapeshifter, in that he is capable of changing into a multitude of different shapes; though he is only really proficient with his canine and male humanoid forms: Whenever he shapeshfits though, his clothes either rip or become too big for him which may leave him stark naked just afterwards. Resolving into many comical situations: His skill is great enough for him to be capable of shapeshifting his body partially - although not to any great extent; Rutilus is incapable of shapeshifting into objects. Keen Intellect; 'Despite appearing somewhat simple at a glance; Rutilus is both intelligent and remarkably cunning. In battle he is both perceptive and sly, as he methodically attempts to ensnare the opponent in hard situations so to make up for his lacking abilities. '''Expert Manipulator; ''Rutilus' skills in this field has become evident given his thorough studies of his future victims. He usually takes the shape of a dog and bewitches the parents of his target to buy him at a local pet store and from there on he studies the mannerisms of the target; all the while playing the role of the perfect pet, and at nights, at regular intervals he attempts to influence the child trough his knowledge with haunting dreams which inspire the child to commit mischief and later criminality. When he thinks that the child is "Ripe" he makes a deal with it, only to arrange for his or her death a few years later. Enjoying the results of his decades long hard work. Enhanced Sense of Smell: 'Rutilus' nose is known to be equivalent to the nose of a dog, being able to extract valuable information out of another person simply trough the means of sniffing, he is also able to regulate his own sense of smell, so that he is not easily taken aback by smell-related attacks. '''Enhanced Agility; ''Rutilus' agility is in proportion to his vast speed, in that slower opponent usually are unable to hit him without resorting to complicated strategies and abilities. He uses this as his primary tool of defense as his skin is not nearly durable enough to defend him usually. *'Diabolus Contego '(障壁を堕落させました, Latin for Devil Shield, Japanese for Corrupted Barrier) ''Is a Technique that Rutilus used from time to time, primarily concerning attacks that are too close or too fast for him simply to dodge; when he uses this technique his body is surrounded by a sphere-like field of crackling red currents who serve to repel the Spiritual Power of the attack, and thus rendering the attack useless. This technique consumes a good deal of energy, and thus Rutilus only uses this in critical situations. '''Somnium Fugo '(夢大食漢 (ソムニウンフゴ), Japanese for "Dream Eater", Latin for "Dream Chaser"): Rutilus is very proficient with this as he is able to enter the dreams of Shinigami and Human alike, though he usually stays away from the first-mentioned preferring instead to invade the dreams of children and other young people. So that he can gradually push them in his desired direction. Spatium Mótus Expert; ''Rutilus has combined this ability with his keen intellect to purposefully trick opponents to follow him, which usually does when reinforcements have arrived or if he finds the current battle-location unsuitable for his abilities - he is able to use it in the span of ten seconds but sometimes he purposefully extends it for tactical reasons: And it's common for him to prepare surprises for his "Guests" before they arrive trough the link, he almost never uses this ability to escape relying instead on his superior speed in those cases: Though its happened once or twice that he is first made use of his speed to put a lot of distance between him and his adverseries before then to teleport eventually - though he only does this when he feels outclassed Stats ''Rutilus' stats while in his "base" form: '''Ichinose-Class' ''Rutilus' stats while in his "Volo Everto" state: '''Byakuya-Class' Ranged Abilities To compensate for his lack of magic Rutilus has developed several techniques that can be used to assault the enemy from afar. *'Cruor Bovis (赤い爆発, Latin for Blood Bullet, Japanese for Red Explosion) Is Rutilus' primary ranged attack. It materializes as three projectiles of blood-red spiritual power. Shaped like Wolf-heads that are sent out towards the desired target, they travel at quick speeds and produce large crimson colored explosions, easily capable of levelling houses and other minor structures. *'Rutilus Culmen '(きらびやかな赤い悪魔, Latin for Red Pillar, Japanese for Gorgeous Red Devil) is Rutilus' most powerful ranged attack. He reaches a palm out towards his target before he charges up a great orb of crackling red energy; ultimately releasing it as a thick beam of immense spirtual power. The Culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. *'''Vix Ray (スカーレット輝き, Latin for Scarlet Ray, Japanese for Scarlet Flash) Is an attack that though weak in comparison to the other two ranged abiliies, is so fast that it is almost guaranteed to atleast glance the opponent. Rutilus would commonly point at his enemy as a thin red beam procures from his finger whom is usually aimed at vital organs. Epithet By chanting the phrase: Fidelis Socius, Trucido Agna, Charitas Curator (Latin for "Faithful Partner, The Slaughtered Lamb, Benevolent Defender") - Rutilus is capable of entering his Epithet state; when the incantation is finished Rutilus' eyes and mouth will be replaced by gaping pits of flames which will then billow out into the air in a vortex-like pattern before it coalesces into Rutilus' flesh, branding him with runic symbols that shape into the incantation that released this nightmare. Once this is done Rutilus is wreathed in blood red flames that seem to shield his body from all harm; Rutilus' body is effectively reshaped by these flames and while it is Rutilus' mind makes innumerable calculations of what would be the most advantageous additions to his abilities. Rutilus has a set "blueprint" that he most commonly uses while in his Epithet form, which he himself have personally named Volo Everto; once he has "decided" on which form to take, the flames subside and reveals Rutilus' Epithet form - and while Volo Everto is the one most commonly assumed, he is capable of choosing among several other forms as well. Volo Everto *'Volo Everto '(朱悪魔不穏, Lit. Latin for' '"Speed Demon", Japanese for ''"''Red Fiend of Turbulence"): Volo Everto, when assumed by Rutilus retains a perfectly humanoid figure; but his appearance is drastically changed - his skin turns into a shade of brown; almost red in appearance - his muscles are slightly engorged as opposed to his previous form - but quite unnoticeably so; his hair also turns from black to blood red and become somewhat spiky; the most noticeable trait is however that his ears become slightly pointier and longer - almost elven in fact in appearance. Condensed Spiritual Power: On entering his Volo Everto state; Rutilus' Spiritual Power is condensed in such a manner as to drastically decrease his Spiritual Power - in fact, when he enters Volo Everto his Spiritual Power decreases by two thirds! His Reiatsu changes appearance completely however - being replaced instead with an aura of sparkling red electricity; his aura effects the environment in his personal vicinity quite oddly - as anything knocked up during battle floats up into the air and is suspended like that until Rutilus moves away from the object, at which point it falls to the ground again; it also carries it with it several other traits. *'Energy Coat': The red electricity-like affects of his Spiritual Power is in all actuality the visual effects of a thick coat of energy that enshrouds Rutilus' whole figure - this is a natural part of his Epithet in that it serves to protect him from the tremendous air turbulence that is generated when he moves at his peak speed in this form to prevent him from harming himself; similarly this "energy coat" makes him highly resistant to slashing and piercing attacks and only the strongest of opponents are capable of penetrating his skin with such weaponry - blunt weapons are however unaffected and strikes with the normal amount of force as always. *'Thickened Air': The air in Rutilus' immediate vicinity is made very thick by his condensed Reiatsu - to such point in fact that anyone other than he himself is affected negatively; in the form that opponents easily get winded, and by extension tire much quicker than they would normally do: The only one who is immune to this is Rutilus himself- as he is capable of filtering the air subconsciously trough some unknown means which is also a part of his Epithet. Greatly Enhanced Sight: To counter his tremendously increased speed - Rutilus' eyes are enhanced far beyond their normal provess and they are also highly enhanced durability-wise as well, to be capable of withstanding the immense air friction associated with Rutilus' insane mobility: The great degree of sight improvements give Rutilus several other advantages as well. *'Increased Clarity of Perception': The greatest asset of his enhanced sight is that it provides an immense amount of insight about the area around him; and he can by force of will slow down an opponents attack in his mind so to effectively be capable of countering it. Tremendous Speed: 'Similarly to his normal state Rutilus' main focus is speed - however, in his Epithet state his speed is effectively off the scale as his mobility is so tremendously enhanced that most opponents have no chance to even adjust their stance before he has reached them, much less avoid the attack itself; in addition, while moving his frame is effectively invisible to anyone but those who possess greatly enhanced sight, such as he himself does: most opponents however are forced to track him by their Spiritual Awareness as their eyes effectively give in on them; Rutilus speed in this form is rumored to even exceed the speed of Yoruichi in her prime, which is an incredibly impressive feat. *'Colorless World: When Rutilus moves at these tremendous levels of speed, the world appears completely colorless to his eyes; the air, water and bare ground appear completely white, trees, grass and plants appear grey and living creatures appear black and are only discernible by their shape and silhouettes: the lack of colors and details is explained by the fact that at the speed he moves on; his eyes simply cannot make out the details in the sorroundings and he is thus rendered color-blind. Via Bestia '(舞踊小悪魔, Lit. Latin for "The Bestial Way", Japanese for "Dance of the Rogue"): Is a serie of abilities and techniques which deal primarily with energy-based techniques unique to Volo Everto - each of the techniques are very powerful, and can be used for several purposes - remedying the fact that Volo Everto usually has a rather scarce rooster of special abilities. *'Impendo Orbis (球体混迷, Lit. Latin for "Expanding Orb", Japanese for "Sphere of Chaos"): Is a multi-purpose technique developed by Rutilus to serve as a defense, ranged attack and an area of effect technique; It is always initiated in the same manner, namely by Rutilus drawing on his own hyper-condensed energies in order to form a large sphere of swirling red energy, and static currents of scarlet electricity between his hands - before then to use it to achieve one of the following purposes. **'Projectile Attack: '''By throwing it as he would any other ranged attack - Rutilus is capable of using it as a form of ranged offense - the sphere works in several different ways depending on how Rutilus wants for it to behave. The most usual form of it is using it as single-target attack; which he accomplishes by simply releasing it without altering its composition in any way - this results in that the sphere, when it makes contact with an enemy implodes into a small but very powerful burst of highly condensed energies which immediately attempts to "devour" the opponent, an attack which is most commonly rather lethal. Rutilus sometimes makes the sphere expand upon impact, which releases all of the condensed energies at one and thus results in a large-scale explosion of energy which has enough power to decimate a rather large area completely. **'Barrier: Rutilus can also choose to make the sphere enshroud him in a globe of crackling red energy - and the barrier can withstand powerful abilities quite easily without too much trouble, with just a tiny bit of extra concentration Rutilus' part he can make the barrier expand to protect larger groups such as his allies. **'Area of Effect: '''Rutilus uses this in much the same manner as he uses the barrier variation, only that this time he continues to expand it at a very fast rate; attempting to overwhelm any whom are caught in the ensuing blast; it has the added benefit that the explosion doubles as a barrier for Rutilus' himself as well, something which further adds to his usefulness - the negative energies present in the attack makes wounds received by this technique very hard to heal, and healing may only serve to further putrefy the wound. **'Manus Trucido '(修羅, ''Lit; Latin for "Hand of Slaughter", Japanese for "Scene of Carnage"): A technique which is only made possible by the condensed Reiatsu of Rutilus; and while it is actually an enhanced version of Sanguis Ungues it works and looks very differently: Rutilus achieves this ability by explodingly releasing his spiritrons upon attacking with physical blows - the result being that every one of his punches and kicks release small but highly potent shockwaves of pure force; this makes Rutilus easily capable of inflicting fatal injuries with just his fists and legs and his blows are so powerful that they may crush bones with ease if one were to take a direct hit: In addition to the traditional "pummeling" Rutilus has discovered that it be used for other things as well. **'''Anti-Energy Attacks: The technique is so powerful that it can be used as a more elaborate version of Haki; in that it is capable of not only dissolving Kido, but energy attacks as well by hitting it dead on with one of these blows; and due to how his energy works in this form he only needs to exert half ''of the opposing attacks power in order to negate it, as the strength of each of his Spiritrons effectively double in power when released in this manner. **'Sound-Damage': The powerful shockwaves release a special frequency which is only audible by the one whom receives the blows - this sound is especially sharp and thus reach all the way into the inner ear, where it can, upon repeated attacks induce nausea, intense agony and vertigo like states; making the battle much easier for Rutilus by extension. '''Energy Claws': Much like his usual form, Rutilus has the ability to make energy claws, albeit these unlike the original ones are much stronger and much more versatile; they also retain their corrupting traits and if one is slashed by them only conventional healing is effective; magical healing will further putrefy the wound; usually deforming the appendage quite gruesomely as well, such a process would be very painful and amputation would likely be the only solution. - spells who work like Orihime's Sōten Kisshun are however exempt from this though - as those are strictly not "healing" spells per se: Rutilus' claws are also noted as being much sharper than before and his claws are capable of virtually slashing trough anything, to the point that he can "slash" trough Kido barriers with strict ease. *'Cruentus Talum' (朱鎗, Lit: Latin for "Bloody Spear", Japanese for "Red Lance"): Rutilus can extend these energy claws to the great length of 20 meters, the extension is also like the rest of Rutilus very fast; and as such most opponents don't have the time to react before its too late; depending on how close they were in the first place; the blades don't retract too quickly though, which forces Rutilus to concider the possibility of the opponent retaliating before extending it longer than five meters - so as to not cause his own death due to him being severely vulnerable when retracting these - Rutilus can extend the claws of all ten fingers at once; the oddest aspect is that Rutilus has so great control of these claws that he can change the trajectory of them to strike opponents behind and beneath him with ease. *'Cruentus Somes '(紅被い, Lit: Latin for "Bloody Body", Japanese for "Deep Red Cover"): A very powerful but tiring technique, it allows Rutilus to procure his energy claws from any part of his body, this allows him to skewer opponents whom move in on him from behind, use it to interupt attacks and attack almost an unrestricted number of opponents at the same time; each of these individual "spears" can extend up to seven meters each with a good deal of concentration and energy exertion. **'Nex Tonsor' (針鼠, Lit: Latin for "Deathly Barbs", Japanese for "Hedgehog"): As the name implies; this technique is a trade-off from the ordinary Cruentus Somes in that it allows Rutilus to extend up to ten separate energy spears from his body whom all extend up to seven meters each - each of them moving at ridicolous speeds as well; allowing Rutilus to easily kill a multitude of opponents at once - it is equally effective against singular opponents as well - as it is highly improbable that an opponent can avoid all ten at once. Weaknesses *'Silver': Rutilus' greatest weakness by far is his vulnerability to Silver, a single thrust from a silver dagger or other sharp object made of the metal will weaken him considerably and disrupt the flow of his energy, making it harder for him to use his supernatural abilities; it does however not impair his "natural" attributes such as his tremendous speed and physical strength. Silver can be fatal to Rutilus if he's repedeatly hit by it, and upwards of four solid thrusts is enough to place him on the brink of death. *Black Magic: Being a Diabolus, Rutilus is highly suspectible to Black Magic, in particular the spells whom work by binding the essence of Spiritual Creatures and being what he is, Rutilus can be permanently enslaved by a skilled Witch or Warlock. Lacking Abilities Rutilus' has been forced to more or less completely forfeit his abilities within these fields in order to attain his tremendous speed, and to a lesser degree. His strenght. And these are as follows'.' *'Sortiarius; 'Rutilus' skill with magic is non-existant, as he's completely unable to cast spells of any type, albeit he does possess knowledge of magic but nevertheless, he cannot use it in any way; Though its speculated that he might be able to teach others how to do so in his place. *'Regeneration; 'Rutilus is completely unable to regenerate anything and of any sort. If he were to lose an arm or so, it could only be mended by very powerful Sorcery. *'Durability; 'Rutilus has much less durability than most other Daemon, and he's forced to resort to his speed in order to keep alive in combat. *'Swordsmanship; 'Rutilus has no experience with weapons at all. And he's forced to fight with Hand-To-Hand combat alone. Though, this has not once to this date proven to be a problem. Battle-Style and Martial Discipline Rutilus employs an advanced combination of Kickboxing and the chinese practise known as Changquang in addition to being knowledgeable about Hakuda. In battle he uses graceful movements and counters in order to best his opponent quickly and efficiently: Rutilus main defense is using Bob and Weave to evade an opponents blows, as well as the less used but just as efficient Slipping Technique, he's been noted as being capable of very fast and close slips. Rutilus is also seemingly capable of performing many advanced techniques, most note worthily being the notoriously difficult but aesthetically pleasing Butterfly Kick which he uses to truly great effect: Being capable of using it both defensively and offensively in battle - He's also skilled when it comes to Axe Kicks and the likes. He's also been known to use one of the Changquan Disciplines most iconic tricks, the Cekongfan to great effect. He's also very adept at using punches, his most iconic punch - Palmarum Agrestium being one of his most employed Techniques, he's also known to be adept at the Cobra Punch and its variants, as well as naturally the most basic punches, such as hooks, jabs and uppercuts. {C As one whom combines aspects of two martial arts, Rutilus is known to be able shift style completely in combat, being able to fight against opponents with either Changquang or Kickboxing depending on the situation at hand, and the opponent in question. *'Chángquán: This is the Discipline that Rutilus uses on opponents whom he finds worthy, it combines elegant, fluid strikes jabs and powerful counters. It uses large, extended, circular movements to improve overall body mobility in the muscles, tendons, and joints. Advanced Long Fist techniques include joint-locking techniques and Shuai Jiao throws and takedowns. *'''Kickboxing: '''Kickboxing put emphasis on kicks, defense and powerful punches in contrast to the elegance and beauty of the various Changquan Techniques that Rutilus uses in battle, it is excellent for general combat and Rutilus is known to generally rely on this form of attack. Faustian Bargain Unlike many other Diabolus, Rutilus is known to fulfill the wishes of those he makes contracts with to the letter. And he gives them exactly what they what without resorting to wordplays or trickery of any sort. Rutilus only grants a set amount of wishes, and only about things that has to do with either the sin of Wrath or, things that work upon Male appearance, he was able to turn Chris Splinter from a chubby, unattractive nobody to a handsome casanova with fluent linguar skills with little to no effort. This also extends to making men appear younger than they are. He's himelf stated that he is unable to help women appearance-wise. And thus he generally doesn't strike deals with them unless it'd be something he'd be able to do. In acts of Wrath. Rutilus is known to be especially thorough. And he seems to take great pleasure in these cases, commonly playing with his victims in a quite predatory manner, and during these times he's known to take the form of a maroon and black coloured great wolf - as he fulfills his assignments in a most brutal and ruthless manner. Taking the cue to plunge his "Customer" deep into despair and self-doupt something which inevitably increases the powers he'd attain by getting his or her soul considerably. Relationships Aurora Vespera: Rutilus is known to show some kind of odd affection for Aurora, not romantically, but rather as the love of an older brother or that of a close friend: He's known to get abit overprotective of her at times and is quick to defend her if she gets in trouble; this relationship is presumed to be one-sided on Rutilus' part - at least, that is what he believes himself: Nevertheless though, he'd gladly risk his life to save her if it ever came to that. Flamen Puteulanus: Rutilus has an immense dislike for this Diabolus, seeing him as irrationally arrogant, self-centered and having a poor sense of honor and questionable loyality to their Mistress: Dorothy Furlan da Liberi Dorothy Furlan da Liberi: Rutilus remains rather loyal to this woman, usually following her orders to the letter and usually bringing back good results to boot; there's also certain rumors that he is enamored with her, though these claims sport no evidence to this date.﻿ Trivia *Rutilus' fighting style, and some of his character is based up Rigardo from Claymore. *Rutilus always fights in his humanoid form, as that one is easier to handle. *Rutilus is technically "The" Black Shuck; Despite having abandoned that form many centures ago. *Rutilus' general appearance is based upon the classical martial artist. *Rutilus' appearance is based on Akira Inugami from Wolf Guy.﻿ Category:LGBT Characters Category:Diabolus Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villians Category:Villians Category:Anti-Villain Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Chaotic Neutral